


Doodles

by eksoaeil_cb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eksoaeil_cb/pseuds/eksoaeil_cb
Summary: Imagine your crush approaching you with a smile, to borrow your notes. And of course, blinded by his charming smile, you just gave it to him. Only to realize later on that your handwritings were like scratches, and the notes were so unorganized, and the most important thing was, it was filled with doodles of your name and your crush's name, surrounded by hearts.On. Every. Single. Page!





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> hm, excessive use of italic font (like really really lots of it, im not even joking lol) and excessive squeals?
> 
> squint hard enough and you'll figure out who their teacher is lmao
> 
> crossposted from my aff; eksoaeil_cb

 

Byun Baekhyun propped his elbow on the desk, holding up his chin as he stared at the teacher who was babbling facts about acid and bases in front. He slapped his own hand on his mouth, stifling a yawn that had escaped his mouth for nth time already and looked around the class. Some of his friends were diligently taking notes _(Baekhyun_ _already made notes before the class, by the way)_ , some were nodding off in their seats while some were already dead asleep. Baekhyun shook his head and bit his lips to prevent himself from laughing out loud as he saw Jongdae, who was two seats away from him, drooling on his opened notebook. 

Baekhyun ran his eyes around on every single faces in his class and felt that something was missing, something was not feeling right, like there's something that he had forgotten-  _Aha, my crush is not here! That's what's wrong here._ Baekhyun's gaze automatically fell on the clock that was hanging on the wall, just above the whiteboard and saw that it was already half an hour into the class. 

_Weird. He usually would be here already by this time. He was never this late._

Feeling extremely demotivated, Baekhyun flipped on his notebook pages and started to doodle on every single page with his name and his crush's name, surrounded by hearts. He giggled softly as he noticed how their names were so beautiful being beside each other, like they were meant to be. Baekhyun kept on drawing little hearts and arrowed hearts, not forgetting to doodle every nicknames that he had created only for the said crush. 

Too caught up in drawing the features of the tall man with big ears and goofy smile  _(those are the things that make Baekhyun fall for him)_ on his notebook, Baekhyun jumped in fright when the door suddenly was slammed open with full force, making it bounce back after colliding with the wall. Kudos to this crush of him, everyone who had been sleeping and dozing off just nowwas wide awake by now  _(except Jongdae, who amazingly was still deep in his sleep throughout the commotion)._  Their teacher was also in shock; his already wide eyes turned even wider, like they wanted to pop out of their sockets and he was practically shooting laser at the newcomer.

"Um sorry, I overslept."

Baekhyun gulped hard when he heard the deep voice, that became huskier as it was still laced with sleepiness and he couldn't help but to stare at the pink hues that decorated the taller's face, probably embarrassed that he made such a scene. Baekhyun could feel his heart beating fast as he saw his crush flashed a smile _(that one smile that he reserved for teachers and the people he respect)_  at the teacher, who had dismissed him and continued teaching after.

Turning away his sight from the baby-faced man ( _he didn't want to be caught staring at the male)_ , Baekhyun tried hard to focus on the lesson and continued on jotting down notes in his blue notebook. He however stiffened up in his seat when someone came and occupied the empty seat beside him. He braved a glance towards the newcomer and wished that he was not in a dream because HIS CRUSH WAS SITTING BESIDE HIM! 

 

_PARK CHANYEOL, MY CRUSH SINCE FRESHMEN YEAR, THE ONE THAT HAD MADE ME SWOON JUST BY EXISTING, THE ONE THAT CAN PLUCK MY HEART STRING LIKE HOW HE PLAY HIS GUITAR, THE MAN OF MY EVERY DREAMS IS SITTING BESIDE ME !!!!!!_

 

Baekhyun let out a gasp as he took in Chanyeol's side profile and quickly turned his face away when Chanyeol suddenly turned his face towards Baekhyun, probably sensing that he was being watched. Baekhyun stiffened in his seat; his body was so stiff and was a little bit too straight  _(though he was not as straight)._ He had never felt so nervous like this, not even when he was getting a needle shot  _(hey, that's very nervous-ing, mind you)._ He gulped hard and decided to focus on the lesson, though his heart leaped out of his chest once in a while when he brushed hands with _the_ Park Chanyeol.

Too caught up in his feelings, Baekhyun was not aware of the small twitch at the corner of his tall crush's mouth, amused and cooing internally at his cute actions.

 

\---

 

When they all were dismissed, Baekhyun moved around to tidy up his things stiffly like a robot, careful enough not to bump into Chanyeol because he had enough of small heart attacks when their hands brushed against each other throughout the lesson. 

"Um, Baekhyun-ssi?" 

Baekhyun jumped in surprise at the sudden deep voice _(he bet he looked like a frightened cat)_ and he accidentally lost his grab on the books in his hands, resulting in a loud crash that attracted almost everyone's attention on them. 

Baekhyun could only whimper at his bad luck as his cheeks reddened. He knelt down to collect his books, unaware that the reason for his clumsiness was also kneeling down to help him. Baekhyun however felt that his breath was caught up in his throat when he felt Chanyeol's hand on his, when they both reached out to hold onto the last book that was on the ground. 

_(That was totally cliche, but shoooo, go away, Baekhyun's enjoying this)_

They looked at each other with blush on their faces, before realizing that they were still kneeling on the ground. Both hurried to stand up and stood awkwardly there, so Baekhyun busied himself with putting his books in his bag  _(or more like forcing them into his bag because he was so damn nervous)._

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Baekhyun snapped his head to look up at Chanyeol  _(maybe a little bit too fast)_ and waved his hands in front of him, "N-No, it's fine. I g-get shocked too easily, i-it's not your fault." 

 

_Wow, you even stuttered in front of your crush. Way to go, Byun._

 

Baekhyun scratched the back of his neck when Chanyeol let out a chuckle, which Baekhyun almost fell to his knees hearing it beCAUSE I CAN FINALLY HEAR PARK CHANYEOL'S VOICE CLOSELY LIKE THIS ASDFGHJKL

"As you also know, I was late today. So, I want to,.. um, borrow your notes." Chanyeol smiled sheepishly, "That's it, if you don't mind."

Baekhyun was still in dazed, internally screaming at the fact he was now talking to his crush, inhaling his sweet and manly scent, gushing over his deep voice in his mind and squealing at how perfect their height difference was  _(where Baekhyun had to look up to stare at Chanyeol's face, bless the 13 cm height difference)_ that Baekhyun almost didn't notice the request that Chanyeol had asked him.

"Um, Baek?"

Baekhyun snapped out of his daze, that is because Park Chanyeol had called him by a nickname, and shook his head, "No, I don't mind it even one bit."

Baekhyun flashed Chanyeol a smile before turning around to pull out his blue notebook and handing it to the taller. Chanyeol took it with a smile  _(that one smile that shined so bright that Baekhyun fell in love over and over again)_ and hummed, "I'll give this back to you,.. um, tomorrow?" 

Baekhyun thought for a while, thinking that he wasn't really using it that day, so he nodded. "Sure, just use it for how long you want."

 

_Wow, isn't that a little bit too desperate, Byun?_

 

Baekhyun ignored the voice in his head as he saw Chanyeol's smile widened, so he beamed a bright smile too. Baekhyun never thought that there would be a day that he could stand in front of his crush _(he would always chicken out before, thus they never talked)_ and talked to him like they've been friends for so long  _(though it's only to borrow notes but one can dream)._

But nothing had prepared Baekhyun for this moment; the moment where the prince charming Park Chanyeol had reached out and ruffled the peasant Byun Baekhyun's smelly and oily hair, saying thanks with a very wide smile before taking his leave with his horse _(there wasn't any horse but in his mind, there was)_  but not before turning around and waved one last time to Baekhyun. 

By the time Jongdae was done with his things and came up to Baekhyun to go to their next class together, Baekhyun was already melting down to the floor into a poodle of goo, with no chance to be reshaped into a human being anymore.

 

\---

 

It was lunch on the same day later on, when both Jongdae and Baekhyun were happily munching on their lunches, that Baekhyun realized the one thing that was dearly important to him and his nonexistent love life.

 

It started when Jongdae had opened the topic about how boring chemistry was, how his brain couldn't accept the facts about all those chemicals, about what the reactions were and so on. "The only chemistry that I care is the chemistry between me and my cutie Minseok," as per his say. The conversation then ranged into what they did to spend their times in chemistry - what he did before he fell asleep, for Jongdae's case.

Jongdae cackled evilly as he brought out the piece of paper to show Baekhyun, "My masterpiece," was what he said. "I think I have a bright future with arts, better than Kris anyway. Kriscasso, my ass." 

Baekhyun didn't want to admit it, but seriously, he couldn't help but to put his hat down to Jongdae because his drawings of their owled-eyes teacher was too perfect. The bulged out eyes and the heart-shaped lips; it was a total perfect carbon copy of their teacher's. But what made it's a true masterpiece was the body of the penguin, which managed to make Baekhyun fell out of his chair, laughing his ass off.

 

 _Hey, it was not offending, it was cute_!

 

"I was lucky he didn't notice me doodling his cute self on my paper, or else i'd be dead!" Jongdae wheezed out his words in between laugh, somehow unaware of his friend who was now frozen in his seat (after getting back on his seat after falling). 

"Baek? Yah, what's wrong?!"

"Shit!" 

The word 'doodled' was like a switch in Byun Baekhyun's mind because out of a sudden, Baekhyun sprang out of his chair, his lunch forgotten and Jongdae was left gaping at him, as he dashed out of the cafeteria, chanting "please dont see it, please dont see it, please dont see it, please - OH MY GOD, IM SO DEAD IF HE SEES THOSE DOODLES OF MINE!" 

 

How could he forget that he had doodled all over the pages?? And he had willingly gave the notebook to the owner of the names he had scribbled in his notebooks!! There were even hearts, for God's sake! He was still in highschool, yes, but the last time he checked, he was totally not a girl, but doodling his name and his crush's name in a notebook with hearts all around surely looked like what a highschool girl would do!

Baekhyun knew everything about Chanyeol (perks of being an IT genius, and a very successful stalker slash hacker - but that's _another story_ ) so he knew that Chanyeol would always have his lunch under the big oak tree that was in their school's old garden. He perfectly knew how Chanyeol loved the serene and calm scenery, as no one really went to the old garden anymore, thus the reason why he had his lunch there. 

And that was his destination right now. 

 

Finally reaching the garden, Baekhyun bent down with his hands on his knees, taking in deep breathes as he was heaving hard from all the running he just did. "I really... need.. to exercise...more..." he panted out, wiping the sweat that was threatening to roll down his cheek.

After gaining back his breath, he looked up at the tree's direction and he could see the long legs stretched out under the tree, which meant the taller was there. Baekhyun slowly made his way to Chanyeol, crossing his fingers, hoping that the taller was enjoying his lunch and not reading any book or whatsoever. 

Without Baekhyun realizing, he had stepped onto a twig, which produced a loud snapping sound. It sounded a lot more amplified in the serene and quiet atmosphere, and that of course had resulted in Chanyeol becoming aware of his presence. Baekhyun bit his lips to prevent himself from cursing out loud as he watched Chanyeol getting up and made his way around the tree, at last being face to face with the brunette. 

 

"Oh hey, Baekhyun. What are you doing here?" 

 

It was a first where Baekhyun was not swooning over the deepness and the roughness of Chanyeol's voice because his eyes was gravitated to Chanyeol's big hands, which was holding a blue notebook that, much to Baekhyun's horror, LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE HIS!!! Baekhyun was almost hyperventilating and he guessed it must show on his face because he could register Chanyeol's voice asking him if he was okay.

But he was not! HE WAS NOT OKAY!

"I.. Have you.. I want.. Can I have my notebook back?" 

Baekhyun uttered the words monotonously, his gaze was fixed only on the blue notebook that was in Chanyeol's hand. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol's face when he got no reaction from the taller, and to say that he was shocked was an understatement, because Park Chanyeol was smirking! PARK CHANYEOL FREAKING SMIRKED AT HIM, OH MY GOD!!

And Baekhyun could only deduct one thing from the smirk; _he knew it he had seen it HE KNEW NOW THAT I LIKE HIM AND THAT WAS BECAUSE MY CARELESS FOOLISH SELF THAT HAD GIVEN HIM MY NOTEBOOK THAT WAS FILLED WITH THE DOODLES WHICH SHOWED HOW CHILDISH I AM AND NOW HE WOULD NEVER WANT TO SEE ME AGAIN OR HE MIGHT TELL EVERYONE ABOUT MY CRUSH ON HI-_

 

"Come and get it yourself. That's it, if you can." 

 

Baekhyun snapped out of his self-scolding-slash-cursing-hating and looked at Chanyeol with wide eyes. The taller had obviously used his height to his advantage because now, he had held up the notebook in his left hand above his head, tilting his head cutely at Baekhyun with a cute smile, taunting him with a very innocent face, "Come and get it."

Oh, did Baekhyun say he loves their height difference? Well, scratch that! He fucking hated it now! 

_(Not really.)_

Baekhyun wasted no time and in a blink of an eye, he was already standing on the tip of his toes, his short arms stretching upwards in attempts to try to take back the notebook. But of course, curse his short stature - wait, no, curse Chanyeol and his abnormal height, it was obviously a useless act. Baekhyun was painfully aware of their close proximity but that was the last thing on his mind now. He needed to get back the notebook, because there might be a chance that Chanyeol still hadn't seen it _(though judging from the situation, he definitely had, because Chanyeol wouldn't suddenly play around like this with Baekhyun)._

_(Actually, this is just Baekhyun's excuse to stay close to Chanyeol.)_

_(Oh, shut up, will you?)_

It was accidentally _(really, it was)_ when Baekhyun lost his footing after he jumped to grab the book, when Chanyeol thought it was funny to lift it higher up in the air. Baekhyun let out a shriek and blindingly grabbed a hold onto something to steady himself, which turned out to be Chanyeol's broad shoulders. Baekhyun's cheeks pinked at that, but he was positive he now resembled a red tomato when he felt Chanyeol's right arm around his waist, holding him so that he wouldn't fall. 

Baekhyun's eyes flickered to Chanyeol's wide ones, which were also gazing straight into his, making Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat. Practically being in Chanyeol's arms like this, was like a dream came true and Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol could feel his thundering heartbeats, just like he could feel Chanyeol's loud ones. 

 

Eh? 

 

Why would Chanyeol feel nervous?

It was like the time had stopped, as they both kept on staring at each other. Baekhyun couldn't help it, but to roam his eyes all around Chanyeol's face. It was a rare chance for him to be able to be this close to Chanyeol, and heck, he won't let this chance go. He could see how beautiful Chanyeol's eyes were, how brown and how wide they were. He could also see how Chanyeol's cheeks were adorned with freckles and some unnoticeable acne scars. Despite all that, Baekhyun liked them all. All these imperfections just proved that Chanyeol was also a human being, a not perfect one, but still looking perfect in Baekhyun's eyes. 

His gaze finally ended on Chanyeol's red, petal lips - which looked so moist and so enticing and very much enthralling and which were coming closer, too close, to hi-

 

_Wait, what?!_

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened when he finally realised that Chanyeol was leaning closer to him, aiming for his lips. And his eyes got even wider when his nose was invaded with Chanyeol's heavenly scent and his own thin lips were now covered in Chanyeol's thick ones. Baekhyun was frozen just like a statue, still in shock and he couldn't believe that he was being kissed by his longtime crush. He unconsciously tightened his hold on the fabric of Chanyeol's uniform, sure that it would leave wrinkles after.

His eyes however fluttered close when Chanyeol started nibbling on his lower lip, coaxing him into responding to the kiss. And Baekhyun did just that. Baekhyun moved his hands to wrap them around Chanyeol's neck and tilted his head to have a better access to Chanyeol's lips. He was then pulled closer to Chanyeol's body when Chanyeol wrapped both of his hands around Baekhyun's waist, the notebook in Chanyeol's left hand painfully digging onto Baekhyun's back. 

The kiss was not rushed or anything near that, it was just a sweet and pure kiss; a typical first kiss. To think that Baekhyun had his first kiss with his crush was an amazing feeling, though it was not like what he expected. He expected to feel like there were fireworks, like he couldn't think of anything or his mind had just shut down or all those things that usually were described in novels but no, Baekhyun felt calm instead. Yes, his heart was beating hard, but in a very good way, the one that he welcomed with a wide smile.

Though the notebook was digging into his back, it was not a problem to Baekhyun as he could sense that Chanyeol was smiling into the kiss.

 

And that was all that Baekhyun needed. 

 

\---

 

 

After they were both ran out of breath, only then they pulled away, but still breathing in each other's personal space; Chanyeol's big hands were still holding onto Baekhyun's waist and Baekhyun's hands were still clutching onto Chanyeol's shoulders. ( _Both didn't really seem like pulling away soon.)_

Baekhyun was panting _(from the kiss or from the intense feeling, he himself didn't know)_ and Chanyeol was also sporting a dazed expression, his already red lips were even redder now. Gathering his mind again, Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with eyes full of curiosities and questions, like why did Chanyeol kiss him?

 

"Because I like you. I like you so much, Byun Baekhyun." 

 

Baekhyun just realized that he asked the question out loud but what was more shocking was the confession that Chanyeol had just made. Baekhyun was speechless _(and might or might not be gaping like a fish)_ at that, his face getting warmer as seconds passed by. 

 

"Be my boyfriend." 

 

It was not a question nor a request, but it was a statement, an order from the mighty Park Chanyeol and Baekhyun was at a loss of words. But he didnt need to say anything either because in the next second, Chanyeol had swooped him in for a kiss once again, the one that lasted a lot longer than the first one. 

 

 

 

 

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

 _Baekhyun was splayed out like a starfish on his bed, gazing at the ceiling with hearts in his eyes. He was still in a daze, couldn't believe that he had kissed the one guy that he had been crushing on for years. And what better was, the said crush was the one who confessed first_ (Baekhyun's doodles didnt count) _and he was the one who asked_ (instructed) _Baekhyun to be his boyfriend._

_If this was a dream, Baekhyun didnt want to wake up._

_Remembering what had transpired all these things to happen, Baekhyun rushed up to his bag and pulled put his blue notebook, which didn't really look like.. his?_

 

Wait a minute, this is not mine!

 

_Baekhyun flipped open the book and stared at the handwritings that he had known by heart, feeling utterly betrayed._

 

_"PARK CHANYEOL HAD FOOLED ME!"_

 

 _Pouting that he had been fooled_ (the notebook that he thought his was actually Chanyeol's, that looked similar to his blue notebook) - _the giant must had a fun time watching him jumping up and down, struggling hard to get the notebook back earlier, he decided to just let it go as that was all in the past now and they were even boyfriends now_ (it was still weird to say that). _Baekhyun then just looked through the notebook, liking how tidy and organised his boyfriend_ (insert girly squeals here) _was._

_He however stopped at the last page, the one page that was filled with colorful and beautiful doodles, scribbled with lots of care and was too breathtaking - a wonderful doodled page that had made Baekhyun's breath caught in his throat. He traced his dainty fingers on the page and beamed widely, blush starting to adorn his mochi cheeks. There in the middle of those beautiful arts were written;_

 

 

**_PARK CHANYEOL LOVES BYUN BAEKHYUN._ **


End file.
